The Company Conflict
by ihasfandoms
Summary: How could the company do that? Why can't Leonard just be a normal boyfriend? Why does Penny hate everything and everyone, and why does she feel disgusted by herself?


Penny sues the company she works at, and chaos ensues in her personal life. Can she get everything fixed, or is the stress and chaos of her personal life going to be to much for the beloved character?

This fic's main character is Penny, and everything will be seen trough her point of view, this story is set prior to the Prolouge you're about see, as everything in the story leads up to Penny winning the case in the prolouge, and everything beyond might be another fic, idk yet. But enjoy :))

* * *

 _Prolouge_

Penny walked out of the court room with a big smile on her face, she was feeling very happy over the fact that she had won. Leonard had been standing there behind her clapping his hands, showing his love and support when Penny made her case against the company. As they walked out of the court room Leonard gave her a big hug. "Congratulations honey" he said. Even though Penny couldn't see his face due to their hug, she knew that he was smiling.

"Thank you" She replied and hugged him tighter before letting go.

She never knew what that company did to increase sales, at one time, she had seen the picture of herself that she didn't remember taking, but Dan, told her that it was just a fun birthday thing they were planning to do for Penny.

"Okay" she had said to Dan when he revealed the birthday plans to her, not thinking about it anymore she continued about her day.

In the courtroom, in the corner of her eye Penny saw Dan passing by with a defeated look on his face. He rushed trough the crowd with his lawyer, pushing everyone away as he left the building.

Leonard noticed the look on Penny's face. "Don't care about him" he said. He then followed her glance to Dan and saw him walking out of the door with anger. "He's a perverted old man" Leonard continued.

Dan was nice when she first met him. How they had bonded over their fear of Bernadette was something Penny would never forget, even though she wanted to.

After that, Penny and Leonard went out to dinner, Leonard payed for it as usual. He had ordered the sea bass and Penny the chicken salad with a Thousand Island dressing.

Leonard barely touched his food, leaving half of it full at the end of the night. "You haven't touched your food. Is everything okay?" Penny asked him when she noticed.

Leonard lightly nodded his head, but he still seemed distracted. He kept looking at his phone, something he thought Penny didn't notice. Every time he picked it up, it was like he was disappointed.

Penny was beginning to worry, and it was out of worry that she asked him what. "What's wrong? Come on you can tell me" said Penny.

Leonard closed his eyes and opened them again within the span of two seconds. Penny began to feel weird, She put down her fork and prepared to listen to her husband. He had always supported her, and she was going to do the same thing for him, even though she deep down did simply not care. The only thing she focused on was that she had won the case.

But she listened to her husband anyway.

"It's a work thing" He said.

Penny looked at him when he said it, with a look of disappointment on her face, she wasn't disappointed in him, she was disappointed in her expectations, foolishly thinking that it was something big. Something big at work could have happened to him, but Penny wasn't prepared listening to a story about atoms and protons and whatever. The thought of that made her want to sleep on the table.

"Oh" said Penny. Simply an Oh was all she could let out when her husband was nervous about something. She was angry with herself, but didn't care.

Leonard raised his eyebrows. "Don't you want to know why?".

Penny looked at him with a closed smile. "No. I'm good".

As she grabbed a huge piece of her chicken salad with Thousand Island Dressing she remembered what happened the last two months - her and Leonard's big fight, Bernadette getting angry with her, the company thing and all of the other things she had running trough her head of what had happened the last 60 days.


End file.
